Lista de Besos
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: Trunks tiene una lista de besos y Marron es la ultima a quien debe besar
1. Chapter 1

_**Lista de Besos**_

 **Una pequeña historia de Trumar (Trunks y Marron) para divertirme escribiendo e imaginarme con la mente llena de cosas que no vienen al tema por que me sirven para que haga las historias de esta pareja ya que me encanta ellos dos son perfectos el uno para el otro…. Bueno espero que se diviertan leyéndolo e imaginándose cada escena….**

Trunks era uno de los chicos mas creídos del colegio habia besado a todas desde la primero hasta la última chica ya tenia completada su lista de chicas besadas del Cole, un día llego una nueva alumna el con su dos mejores amigos hicieron una apuesta el que la besara primero serie el mas Macho y sumamente Ganador y Trunks estaba decidido a ganar aquella apuesta pasara lo que pasara

Ella conocía mucho a los chicos como ellos y no se dejaría besar tan rápido o tan fácil pero uno de ellos le parecía conocido aunque jamás los vio cara a cara

Trunks se le acerco de repente con una mirada confiada muy confiada como si tuviera ya la victoria

Trunks: Hola me llamo Trunks Briefs y tú eres la niña nueva verdad?

Marron: Eh si me llamo Marron

Trunks: Que bonito nombre

Marron: Ok se puede saber el verdadero motivo por lo que estas aquí porque no creo que solo vengas a saludar

Trunks: Si eso no es el motivo principal…. Lo que pasa es que eres muy linda

Marron: Si ok

Trunks se le acerco dispuesto a besarla pero ella se separo de el lo mas lejos posibles

Trunks se sorprendió nadie habia rechazado sus besos jamás y ella no seria la exección ahora tenia más motivos de besarla

Marron: Sabes tengo que irme (se va)

Addison se le acerco con el objetivo de burlarse de su amigo por alguna razón el ya presintió que aquella mujer no era fácil y esa era la que le gustaba mas y además el pasara lo que pasara ganaría aquella apuesta, no dejaría que otros se la ganaran ya que el era el tercero que ya habia besado a todas la chicas le faltaba como unas 15 mas Marron que eran 16 para completar su lista y a Goten solo le faltaba 6 mas Marron 7, y a Trunks era el único que beso a todas las chicas y solo le faltaba Marron

Addison: Que paso te rechazaron - burlón

Trunks: Cállate!

En la hora del receso Trunks la fue a buscar ahora se la cobraría nadie lo rechazaba y ella no seria la primera, sabia que era 2 años menor entonces debía estar en el 2 año del colegio ya que la promovieron por su inteligencia, la vio salir con un chico se veía muy divertida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ¡Mierda no permitiría que le sacaran la fama de la LISTA de chicas besadas! Y menos ese chico que no parecía nada guapo a comparación de el claro, él se le acerco y le mando una mirada de "Lárgate de aquí o veras" a aquel chico que al verlo lo capto y salio de allí

Trunks: Eres muy bella sabes, la mas bella que e visto

Marron: Ok

Trunks se volvió a acercarse pero ahora con la intención de seducirla

Trunks: Eres muy bella, me pareces la mas bella del universo y si quieres te daré el privilegio de ser mi novia (mintió)

Marron: Guau que privilegio (sarcástica) no me interesa

Trunks se sorprendió aun mas de lo que estaba pasando a cualquier chica si es que se lo decia le gritaría un escandaloso SIIIIII hace segundos

Trunks: ¡¿Porque no?! ¿Acaso no te parezco guapo?

Marron: No te puedo mentir… eres muy guapo pero yo no soy una cualquiera que se anda besando con cualquier niño de cara bonita que se le crece en su camino

Trunks: Y como sabes que te quiero besar

Marron: Numero 1: Se ve en tu cara, numero 2: Me lo contaron y numero 3: Es obvio que eso quieres sino para que te computarías tan "Caballeroso"

Trunks: Vamos solo uno y te dejo en paz porque mientras mas te resistas mas te estaré molestando

Marron: Me da igual no me importa moléstame todo lo que quieras no soy una chica Barata… yo me beso con lo que a mi me plazca y cuando yo quiera en donde yo quiera

Trunks: Vamos no te hagas la difícil

Marron: No me importa

Suena la campana indicando el terminar del aquel receso

Marron se dispuso a irse cuando una mano la agarro de la muñeca y lo atrajo a el bruscamente

Marron: Suélteme tengo que irme

Trunks: No

Marron lo beso arriba de los labios rozando el borde o orilla de los de seguros sabrosos labios de él y Trunks la miro confuso y sin satisfacción, pero la soltó y Marron se marcho

Pasaron varios días, Addison y Goten también trataban de besarla pero ella era muy astuta y no la besaban, hasta otros chicos se unieron también para intentar besar a la chica a la cual hasta el mismísimo Trunks no beso

Trunks se habia obsesionado con besarla de cómo diera lugar hoy la besaría pasara lo que pasara, costase lo que costase hoy lo conseguiría. Fue a buscarla no habia aun empezado las horas de clase, la vio allí sola era perfecto ahora nadie los molestaría

Marron: otra ves tú

Trunks: Con que te refieres con eso

Marron: Déjame en paz

Trunks: Ya te dije la condición

Marron: Pero ya lo hice

Trunks: Eso no fue un beso

Marron: No importa

Trunks se le acerco esta vez la acorralo contra la pared y le susurro seductoramente "Te besare oíste no te escaparas esta vez"

Marron: Pues lo veremos principito

Trunks la intento besar pero ella lo esquivo como siempre, no sabia porque no era él en esos momentos ya que si lo era dejaría ese juego y la besaría de una vez

Trunks: Juegas con Fuego preciosa te puedes quemar

Marron: Pues no me importa

Trunks la agarro de los dos brazos y se acerco mucho a ella ahora Marron estaba vulnerable sin poder hacer nada, Trunks empezó a acercarse sus narices estaban muy cerca oían las respiraciones de otro y olían el aroma de la persona opuesta, Trunks a unos centímetros de besarla hasta sus labios se estaban rozando, Trunks le dijo con una voz tierna y seductora a la vez: "Te dejare escapar esta vez es divertido jugar contigo pero la próxima si te agarro te beso y tu no tienes que oponerte sino al contario lo tienes que recibir con gusto"

Marron: Ok pero no me dejare vencer

Trunks: Lo veremos

Se separaron de cómo estabán

Trunks: Pero si te veo besándote con otro antes que yo sufrirás mi reina

Marron: Pues lo veremos aunque no lo haría no le permitiré eso a nadie y mucho menos a tí

Trunks: Pues lo veremos ya que yo lo logare y seré el único (le tiro un beso burlón) y sonríe

 **Nota: ¿Que les pareció? es una pequeña historia mi inspire un poco en un fanfic que habia leído días atrás y me gusto mucho y algunas cosas lo saque de ese jaja, lo tuve que releer par ver los errores y gracias a dios que lo hice habia lugares que no tenían sentido alguno y otras donde los personajes no terminaban lo que decían. Pronto hare otro historia de esta pareja, me súper encanta están hechos el uno para el otro como dije anteriormente… Si quieren habrá continuación de este Fanfic….. Espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones ¡Claro si es que tienen una!... Bueno nos leemos en otra historia de Trumar (Trunks y Marron)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lista de besos – continuación…..

 **-X…..Como prometí aquí esta el capitulo siguiente perdón por la tardanza….X- Esta historia es mía pero los personajes**

 **No porque son propiedad del Grandioso creador de Dragón Ball Akira Toriyama.**

Habia pasado ya una semana desde que Trunks le habia dicho eso a Marron, y como ella dijo nadie aun la habia besado ni Trunks, por lo raro que parezca la habia dejado de molestar hace días. Cuando se preparaba para salir de su sala ya habia terminado las clases por ese día, su "amigo" al cual no le interesaba ella ya que estaba comprometido tenia novia y la respetaba, por eso el y ella eran amigos. El era un lindo muchacho de pelos negros, ojos marrones y medio moreno su nombre era José.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo José se habia ido junto a su novia como siempre eso era lindo eran la pareja perfecta. Camino tranquila ya que no veía a chicos con cierto propósito obvio cerca. Solo a Goten que tenia una gran sonrisa y parecía que la estaba esperando ¡Maldición! De seguro vendría para intentar besarla.

-Hola- hablo amigablemente.

-Hola- respondió sin interés mientras seguía caminando.

-Solo quería disculparme se que fui un Patan, pero ahora quiero que seamos amigos y nada mas- sonrío.

-Ok Goten- respondió siempre quería hacer sentir bien a los demás.

-Ah, cierto- le paso una carta-No es mía pero te la mandan- hablo.

-Ok- agarro la carta.

-Bueno luego nos vemos- se despide y se va.

Marron abrió la carta estaba de forma de corazón de color rojo muy romántico para ella. Empezó a leerlo.

 _Marron quiero conocerte no como para dañarte sino para cuidarte._

 _Porque me haz sacado una parte de mi que no habia sentido antes porque_

 _Tú eres muy especial para mí, aunque no parezca y solo_

 _Quiero cui…_

 _…_

El viento soplo fuerte y se llevo la carta y ahora no sabría de quien era -pero si era, no, no podía ser el era absurdo- pensó.

Cuando llego a su casa fue a su habitación fue a acostarse a su cama se quedo dormida pensando ¿Quien podría ser el de la carta? En la mañana se preparo para ir a la preparatoria como sierre, al llegar vio a José con su novia muy amorosos "Me pareció cursi, aunque el era cursi cuando se trataba de su novia" se dirigió al salón pero Trunks estaba en frente de ella, No tuvo mas que ir hacia allí.

-Por fin llegas- hablo Trunks.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con ironía.

-Que crees que hago llego la hora de cobrar mi beso- hablo.

-Jaja como si te dejara- se burlo.

-Lo harás- la, agarro del brazo y la llevo a un lugar vacío. Nadie se encontraba allí.

-Suéltame- grito.

-No- la volteo para que lo viera.

-Este juego me esta cansando- dijo Marron.

-Ami también- se le acerco al rostro como la otra vez.

-Te besare ahora, te lo dije la otra vez que no te dejaría escapar- se volvió a acercar sus labios se rozaban.

-Jaja no te lo permitiré- río con ironía.

-Entonces te lo robare- la, agarro de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-No sera un beso robado si te dejo- respondió.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

Marron acorto su distancia y beso a Trunks. No podía negar que a ella no le gustaba Trunks, era una mujer y Trunks un hombre extraordinariamente sexy seria obvio que se enamorada de Trunks, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo o reconocerlo pero ahora solo una parte de ella que jamás habia salido beso a Trunks. Trunks estaba mas que sorprendido nunca pensó que ella lo besaría pero eso le gusto al reaccionar quiso disfrutar del beso mas de lo que pudiese sin darse cuenta Marron le empezó a gustar.

Para ellos eso fue el mejor de todos tenia significado único que se llamaba "Amor" si eso era, un sentimiento que los dos jamás habían sentido antes, el beso se intensifico con cada movimiento que hacia Trunks tenia a Marron sostenida de la cintura con una mano y con la otra bajaba y subía por la espalda de ella mientras Marron ponía sus manos por el pelo lila de Trunks. Pero todo termino cuando la falta de aire se puso de frente ¡Claro!

-Marron se que ya lo sabes, pero quiero decírtelo yo- hablo Trunks.

-¿Saber que?- con cara de duda.

-Recuerdas que Goten te habia dado la carta- Marron asistió.

-Pero no lo leí todo se me fue volando con el viento- se sonrojo.

-No importa, lo que quiero decirte es que no se que me hiciste rubia pero me encantas- la vuelve a besar.

-Tu también me gustas- lo besa.

-Jaja te dije que te besaría, aunque esta parte es lo mejor- la besa.

-Entonces solo estas….- sono triste.

-No Marron, te acabo de decir la verdad mis sentimientos son sinceros- hablo.

-Pero de seguro saldrás con otras- aun tenia una triste voz.

-No Marron acaso no me escuchaste TE AMO eso significa que "Tú eres la única en mi mundo" jamás podría estar con otra- la besa.

-Que tierno eres- lo abraza.

-Me siento raro.

-Jaja si te volviste cursi- con una voz burlona.

-¡Que! yo cursi- grito.

-Pero me gusta- lo besa- Te amo.

-Yo más mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi MUJER- le susurro.

-Hola… ¡que pasa aquí!- hablo Goten.

-Hola Goten- hablo Marron mientras se separaba un poco de Trunks.

-Trunks por favor deja de molestar a Marron.

-No me esta haciendo nada Goten.

-Es todo lo contrario ella me esta haciendo algo- respondió trunks coqueto.

\- ¿Son novios acaso?-Trunks asistió.

-Guau-se sorprendió- Marron tus clases empezaron hace mas de 15 minutos- aviso Goten.

-No importa estará conmigo- hablo mientras besaba a Marron y le susurraba un "Te amo"

 **Nota: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 perdón por la falta de ortografía XD que de seguro tuve, espero que les haya gustado. Me puse a hacerle la continuación porque no tenia nada que hacer y me acorde que tenia que seguir con esta…**

 **Bueno perdón si se volvió cursi pero que mas da XD. Desde ahora solo escribiré así** **como este fanfic ya que ya me acostumbre.**

 **Quiero avisar que Compromiso de Amor no lo he actualizado porque se me perdió** **el archivo donde lo tenia pero en un par de días prometo que tendrá dos nuevos capítulos… Bueno espero que les haya gustado y luego nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
